Triangle
by MaggswithBaggs
Summary: A love triangle is never good. But they can't always be avoided.
1. The Triangle begins

The vocaloids were taking a cruise ship to America. It was Thanksgiving Break, and they wanted some leisure. Len was standing on the deck, next to the railing, looking into the ocean.

"*Sigh* Why can't all this be like that?" Len said, throwing a rock into the ocean.

"Like what?" Miku said coming up behind the young teenage boy. He jumped back, falling into her.

"S-sorry Miku!" He said getting back up. A small hint of a blush was on his face. Miku, however, was blushing madly.

"N-no, it's okay r-really," Miku stated, rubbing the back of her head. Len smiled.

"Your hair looks really nice down," He said grinning. Miku's eyes went wide. Her blush returned.

"Y-you really think so?" Miku was startled. Len nodded. Miku smiled at him.

"Well maybe your hair would look nice down too," She said, edging closer to the boy.

"W-wha-?" Len was backing up, until he hit the rail. Miku undid his ponytail. She smiled.

"You look like Rin...except without the hair clips!" She giggled. Len blushed.

* * *

Luka was sitting inside reading. She turned to look out the window. There, she saw Miku and Len talking to each other. They would be a nice couple. Miku liked Len, and he liked her back. But that wasn't the situation. Miku liked Len, he like Luka, but she liked Miku. A love triangle. Great, that's all they need.

Luka pressed her ear against the glass to hear what they were talking about. Their voices were muffled, but she could understand what they were saying.

"The sun sure looks beautiful," Miku said. Len looked at her.

"Yeah, it sure does..." Len turned around to avoid her gaze. He was getting nervous. His eyes darted around the scene until he saw Luka, with her ear on the glass.

She was still eager to hear what was going on. But a loud THUMP! came on the glass, making her stumble backwards. She looked up at the window to see Miku and Len looking in through the window. They walked down the deck, opening a door that lead to her room.

"H-hi guys..." Her voice got small as she stated that. Len and Miku were peering down at her, but they didn't look angry.

"If you wanted to hang-out with us, why didn't you say so?" Miku said helping Luka up. Luka blushed. Miku's warm hand felt nice on her freezing, sweaty ones. Luka didn't know why she got 'cold' sweats.

"Can I...l-like now?" Luka said, looking down to hide her blush. Len took her by the hand. Her hands were soft unlike a boy. She looked up. Len was blushing like hell.

A love triangle is not good. Not at all.


	2. The Mall

The vocaloids had finally reached America. And it looked beautiful. But they had to meet up with Oliver, and Leon and Lola. And the rest... :L.

Len, Luka, and Miku were an inseparable trio. Mostly because they liked each other. But no one knew who liked who. Len didn't know that Luka liked Miku, and Miku didn't know that Len liked Luka. That would be a hell of fight when they found that out.

"Maybe we should go check out the mall near the airport later..." Luka suggested. Len looked up at her.

"Can I go too?" Len asked. He was a young boy, so his puppy dog eyes came on naturally.

"W-well...I thought me and Miku could go...alone," Luka said shamefully, looking to her side, as Miku turned to look at them.

"O-oh...well, I guess I could go with Rin and Kaito later..." Len said. He put on a sad smile. Miku looked at him.

"N-no! We're all besties here! Let's all go together!" Miku said hugging Len and Luka. Len blushed because of his close contact with Luka. Luka blushed because Miku had actually hugged her.

Luka and Len nodded. Miku giggled, and started bounce up and down. "Let's go now!"

"But what about the rest of the-" Len was cut off by Miku.

"We'll tell them where we are going...DUH!" She said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"EWW! If you need me, I'm going to GameStop," Len said. The last thing he needed was to look at bras and panties. He would die of a nose bleed if he saw Luka try some on. The last he needed was to embarrass himself by that, and walking into a store like that.

"C'mon Miku!" Luka said, taking her by the hand.

As they walked into the store, Luka looked at Miku. She seemed to be fantasizing.

"So I take it you LIKE Len...hmm?" Luka asked her casually. Miku blushed.

"H-how do you know?!" Miku turned to see her with a frightened look. Luka edged closer to her. She out a hand on her shoulder.

"Miku...it's pretty obvious. How he doesn't know...I'll never get," She stated, looking to her side. Miku giggled.

"Len is cute, but he can a bit stupid from time to time. That's why I like him," Miku giggled. Luka felt a pang of regret and sadness on the inside. Typical.

"S-so...you like anyone else?" Luka asked. _Geez! I must sound so desperate!_ Luka looked down at her fingers. She began to fiddle with them.

"Nope! Len is cute enough for me!" Miku declared. Luka winced. Miku looked at her. "What's wrong Luka? Do you like Len too? Oh no!" Miku started to tear up. That girl was naïve and emotional. REALLY emotional.

"N-no! Just forget about it okay?" Luka said holding her close. She began to stroke her hair. Miku had a very intoxicating scent.

* * *

_"You're very warm...I like that about you..." Luka stated. Miku looked up at her._

_"You really think so?" Miku sounded worried. Luka smiled._

_"I know so..." Luka said, before kissing the girl's head. She took a long whiff of her scent before falling into the meadow, sleeping with Miku in her arms._

* * *

"...Ka?" There it was again.

"...Uka?" That voice...it sounded familiar.

"LUKA!" Luka snapped back to reality. She forgot where she was.

"W-wha...t?" Luka said. She looked down. She was still holding Miku.

"Let go Luka! You're causing a scene!" Miku whispered.

"O-oh...yeah, right," Luka said. Miku pushed her gently off. Luka glanced nervously behind her. She looked into GameStop. Len was gone.


End file.
